


to be held, to be in love

by lostxions (frosmxths)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/lostxions
Summary: He opens his eyes, sees blurry for a second— blinks and focuses on Hwanwoong, on his eyes (bright and welcoming—), on his lips (parted and inviting and—), on the way they curl up—laughter spilling out and so soothing (it hits Dongju, hard, that he’s in love—hopelessly so).
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	to be held, to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is all just sweet loving fluffy Fucking that accidentaly got too long. its 4am. im gay.

The air in the room is hot—almost suffocating against his lungs, skin. There’s sweat pooling at Dongju’s shirt collar, hot and sticking to his skin. Hwanwoong’s hands are on the back of his hair, neck, pulling him closer and keeping him in place. His lips almost hurt, moving against Hwanwoong’s with as much ease as desperation until he’s dizzy—until Dongju’s head feel like it’s floating and he has to let go and remember how to _breathe_ , hands tense against the bedsheets.

He leans back, enough to breathe but still feel Hwanwoong’s warmth against him—feel the ghost of Hwanwoong’s breathing against his lips, eyes closed and whole body shaking. Hwanwoong laughs a bit under him, draws a whine out of Dongju when he pulls on the hair at the nape of his neck and kisses the corner of his mouth. Dongju closes his eyes tighter, catches Hwanwoong’s lips again—a chaste kiss before moving back, another quiet whine leaving his lips as he pushes himself up, a little further away. Hwanwoong’s breath hitches, hand letting go of Dongju’s hair to run around his neck, down his chest—stop at his abdomen, feather light and _loving_.

Dongju feels himself shiver, eyes opening—he immediately takes in Hwanwoong, hair dishevelled, eyes half-open and so _bright_. Hwanwoong smiles up at him, hand almost unbearably _hot_ against Dongju’s skin, nails dragging as he runs his fingers up and down—over and over, drawing little breaths and noises with every light touch.

They make eye contact, Hwanwoong’s pretty lips parting to let out a breath, other hand moving— nails digging slightly against Dongju’s arm as he simply _holds—_ fingers so fucking kind as he rolls his hips once, knocks the breath out of Dongju, draws out a whine that’s almost a moan.

“You’re cute” Hwanwoong’s hand loosens, runs up Dongju’s arm—gets to his shoulder, neck, finally to his face—barely there touches on his chin and lips. “C’mere?” His voice is soft, inviting— hand moving in a small gesture to match. Dongju follow—chases the air Hwanwoong breathes—chases until their lips touch again, Hwanwoong’s smile soft against his skin. He feels his hands shake, unsteady as they hold him up—they slip once, slightly, make their teeth clank hard enough for them to pull apart—a second, and then they’re kissing again.

Hwanwoong’s mouth is pliant—inviting, willing to let Dongju lead, so Dongju does, kisses like it’s what he needs to live—like it’s vital to taste, to _feel_ Hwanwoong’s tongue and lips and _spit_ all over his own. Hwanwoong’s noisy, a little demanding, hands now on Dongju’s hair and pulling— he rolls his hips again, and Dongju whines into the kiss, knees burning against the bedsheets and one hand on Hwanwoong’s inner thigh.

Hwanwoong’s legs pull him closer, and Dongju breaks the kiss to breathe—shaky exhales turning into tiny moans as Hwanwoong whines under him—almost begging, face red and eyes so fucking _pent up_. His lips are a shiny red—spit dripping down the side of his face, and Dongju finds his eyes wandering down—to the blush spread on his neck, to sweat pooling in his collarbones—to the way his chest moves, breathing erratic and desperate.

Hwanwoong pushes him forward again, draws a loud moan out of the both of them and makes Dongju push himself almost upright—his thighs feel like they’re on fire, knees bent and awkward. His hands hold onto Hwanwoong’s thighs—breathing unsteady and eyes shut tight as he tries to figure out how to even _move_.

“Dongju” Dongju’s breath hitches—Hwanwoong’s voice is caring, almost overwhelms him with love in a second. He swallows, feels his mouth dry and his limbs as much on fire as they are ice cold. He hears Hwanwoong breath out—a huff before he feels a hand on his face, hears a tiny whine—feels Hwanwoong move against his body. “Open your eyes” His thumb runs over Dongju’s lips, shaky and soft—and Dongju follows, kisses at his fingers and hands until Hwanwoong’s laughing and breathless.

“Look at me” he sounds _heavenly_ , like everything perfect and good in the world—Dongju feels like he could drown, forget everything else but Hwanwoong Hwanwoong _Hwanwoong_.

He opens his eyes, sees blurry for a second— blinks and focuses on Hwanwoong, on his eyes (bright and welcoming—), on his lips (parted and inviting and—), on the way they curl up—laughter spilling out and so _soothing_ (it hits Dongju, hard, that he’s in love—hopelessly so).

“There” Hwanwoong smiles, hand patting Dongju’s cheek. Dongju huffs out a breath, something like a laugh stuck under his tongue and spilling out parted lips. He feels awkward, exposed and vulnerable—even if he’s not the one basically pinned down and _open_ (or, putting it bluntly, not the one with a dick up his ass). Hwanwoong looks a little unsure, a little worried—Dongju kisses his hand, soft, gives him a small smile. It’s enough—enough for Hwanwoong to sigh, eyes fluttering in a blink before he pinches Dongju’s cheek a little teasingly, moves his hips just _enough_ to make Dongju gasp.

“It’s okay to move, you know” Dongju blinks, looks away with almost a pout. Hwanwoong laughs again, delicate and beautiful, voice a breathless chime. “I’m fine already”

“I don’t—” Dongju cuts himself off, shifts his weight and tries out an experimental thrust—small and careful, but enough to make Hwanwoong let out a noise, breath catching in his throat (and Dongju feels greedy, almost, because he wants to hear that again—wants to hear everything Hwanwoong can offer over and over again—until there’s nothing else in the world, until—). “I don’t know—fuck” Hwanwoong rolls his hips, uses the hand still on Dongju's face to pull him down—enough to leave a quick kiss on his lips.

“You’re fine” He wraps his arms around Dongju’s neck, one hand’s nails digging into his back. “You’re good” a kiss to his lips again—breathing hot and dizzying on his face. Dongju shifts—thrusts again, unsure and slow paced, over and over—kisses Hwanwoong until it hurts—drinks up every noise and word from his lips until he can’t breathe. Dongju’s hands hurt, almost, one of them with an almost too tight grip on Hwanwoong’s thigh—the other on the bed, close to Hwanwoong, always—warm and shaking and almost lost.

He pulls away, feels his whole body shake with effort—he’s sweating, tired—muscles aching and everything not _enough_. Hwanwoong’s a mess beneath him, eyes half-shut and pretty noises from his lips, hips matching Dongju's rhythm—matching his every movement. One of his hands has fallen to the bed, twisting in the sheets—the other searches, grabs blindly until it finds Dongju's on the bed. Dongju lifts his hand a second—weak and trembling—lets it fall again over Hwanwoong’s, fingers immediately intertwining against messy bedsheets covered in sweat.

It’s hot—he feels himself choke, feels himself noisy and losing rhythm. Hwanwoong kisses him—open-mouthed and messy, spit against his lips and cheeks—Dongju kisses back, head spinning and everything _everything burning and aching and—_

They part again—Dongju feels wound up, elastic at its limit and close to snapping. Hwanwoong smiles up at him—tired and sweaty and so stupidly in _love_ Dongju almost feels like crying. He takes in a breath, thrusts forward—watches the way Hwanwoong’s eyes fall shut, breathing loud and heavy and Dongju’s names falling from his lips in an endless stream. Dongju feels his hair stick to his face, over his eyes—feels their hands, held together and warm and _grounding and—_

“—woong” A gasp “Hwanwoong” Hwanwoong’s free hand moves, holds Dongju’s face “Hwanwoo—" He cuts off, noisy and unravelled. Their joined hands almost hurt—sweaty and so _so_ close together— “Hwanwoong Hwanwoong _Hwanwoong_ ” Hwanwoong’s hand runs over his lips, together with a quiet laugh—a cut off moan and a kiss to Dongju’s neck, face, anywhere he can reach, touch—

“Dongju?” Breathless—Dongju answers with a quiet whine, Hwanwoong’s name already lost and turned so _much_ in his lips its almost nonsense. Hwanwoong pulls him down, pulls himself up until their lips touch—a lick to Dongju’s lips at the same time he starts to move just a little faster—just a little more, more, _more_ (and he feels so fucking _greedy_ —feels like he’s taking and drinking in _so much—_ but then Hwanwoong kisses him again and again and there’s his name on Hwanwoong’s lips and—).

“—love you. I love you. I love you I love you I—” it spills out, a confession they’ve both heard over and over again and still feels like it’s not _enough—_ feels like a blessing and a taste of something like eternal happiness and _more_ —

Hwanwoong kisses him on the lips, chaste and careful and so full of _love_. “I love you, too” His hips shake, match Dongju’s movement—Hwanwoong lets out a gasp, a choked moan “so much, Dongju” He tenses, holds onto Dongju’s hair, skin—anything anything _anything_. “I love you so much, I—”

Dongju feels himself tense—reach the peak and the limit and immediately unwind, words on his tongue a mess of nothing and something and _love_. He comes hard, dizzy, barely holding himself up as it overwhelms him—breathing hard and erratic and sweat gross on his skin. His senses feel numb, almost real but not quite—not yet. Hwanwoong’s also close, under him, shaking and _whining_ and Dongju laughs himself stupid—moves the hand on Hwanwoong’s leg over his dick, strokes carefully once, twice—until Hwanwoong whines, noisy as he comes over both of them (hand gripping the sheets and eyes shut— skin burning and beautiful beautiful _beautiful_ ).

Dongju drops his hand on the sheets, feels Hwanwoong squeeze the hand he’s still holding, a fond and lovesick smile on his face that makes Dongju laugh a little, place playful kisses to the inside of his legs. Hwanwoong lets him, satisfied and sleepy— calm even when Dongju lets go of his hand, pulls out with a whine and a quiet _gross_ that makes Hwanwoong let out something that’s almost a giggle.

He looks at himself, pulls the condom out with a sigh—scrunches up his nose slightly as he ties it up and chucks it at the trash can—it goes in, and he smiles at himself. Hwanwoong watches him, laughter light and airy—almost a snort when Dongju sticks his tongue out in disgust before moving to grab tissues from the floor next to (almost under, really) the bed. He places the box of tissues next to Hwanwoong’s head, grabs one with mock exasperation when Hwanwoong makes no move to do it himself.

“Lazy” He chastises, hand careful as it wipes over his other one, then over Hwanwoong’s skin. He pinches at his abdomen once he’s mostly clean, and Hwanwoong lets out a yelp—hits him lightly on the arm with sleepy strength and a complaint that’s already nonsense on his lips. Dongju laughs, drops the tissue on the bed, grabs another—he finishes cleaning up carefully, grabs the tissues and throws them towards the trash can, too lazy to move (this time, they land on the floor, and Hwanwoong laughs at him under his hand—Dongju pretends he can’t hear him, but still pinches his leg to get him to stop).

His shirt feels sticky—he wants to change, grab clothes for him and Hwanwoong, but his pyjamas are far away, and he doesn’t want to _move_ anymore—he’s tired and he feels fuzzy and stupid.

He takes off his shirt, throws it to the floor, drops on the bed next to Hwanwoong—they’re warm, feel gross and sweaty and _tired_. Hwanwoong’s half-asleep already, eyes half-closed as moves closer, quiet humming as he adjusts, lets Dongju spoon him—Dongju complains ( _hyung, you’re sweaty—I’m tired, I wanna shower, at least let me grab the blanket, it’s cold—hyung, wake up, come on—_ ), pulls him closer and kisses the back of his head. He somehow manages to get them both under the blankets—feels his chest swim in warmth and feelings and—

“Dongju?” Hwanwoong’s voice is quiet, sleepy and kind. Dongju nuzzles against his hair, neck, kisses the top of his head with a hum. Hwanwoong laughs, holds onto his hands and leans back a little more— comfortable and happy. “Love you” He brings one of Dongju’s hands up, against his lips—places a soft kiss the back of it before letting go. Dongju laughs, holds him closer.

“Corny” He lets his eyes fall closed, feels warmth wash over him—listens to quiet breathing, the buzzing of a phone somewhere, the rustle of the night outside their window. “Love you too” a whisper, and Hwanwoong smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> they are (breathes) in love. 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frosmxths)


End file.
